Sep 2006 CC
Moot News: April Moot: Caller: Dillen Bloods-Bane. Fool: Kevin Power-up. Truthcatcher: Blackriver. Wyrmfoe: Aaron Savages-Enemy. Participants in the Revel: Helen Cycle-Breaker, Masao Leaves-None, Laura Child-Holder, Morgan Song-of-Luna, Yi Runs-the-Gauntlet. Target: a car spirit. Stories: Cole told a story of the Rite of Spring. Many thanks to Hazmat for organizing the moot, to Yi for posting logs, and Grebbsy for GMing the Revel. September Moot: Caller: Morgan Song-of-Luna. Fool: Tu Spies-the-Wyrm. Truthcatcher: Kenneth Far-Cry. Wyrmfoe: Emma Stone-Spirit (Revel was handwaved). Many thanks to Stacey for organizing the moot and to Yi for posting logs. New cubs: * Erika Walks-Ahead, Galliard Silver Fang, has been cubnapped by Blackriver and is being kept within Blackriver's pack territory, so few know about her yet, however she's been busy--she found a lost child in the woods and returned the child to his family. * Vernon Dances-Memory, Galliard Silver Fang, is at the farmhouse. * Michelle Protests-Too-Much, Theurge Wendigo, is hanging in the woods. * Darroll Criminal, Galliard Strider, stayed at the farmhouse some weeks, then vanished shortly before the September moot. * Caleb, Ragabash lost cub. * Kristin Fears-Pain, Theurge Child of Gaia, is at the farmhouse. * Ruth Trips-Over-Paws, Philodox Child of Gaia, is at the farmhouse. Cubs that passed their Rite of Passage: * Sophie Seasons-Change, now Finds-Truth. Philodox Fianna. * Morgan Eyes-of-Fire, now Song-of-Luna. Galliard Fianna. * Veronica Little-Bird, now Howls-Accord. Galliard Wendigo. * Beatrice Noisy-Ghost, now Deathstalker. Ragabash Uktena. New arrivals: * Mathias Promises-Kept, Theurge Silver Fang, failed to complete chiminage. * Jonathan Lune-Calmer, Theurge Silver Fang. Metis. Working on his chiminage. * Fred, Philodox Bone Gnawer, claims to be an old-time inhabitant of the area having come back after some time, and is rebuilding his cabin out in the woods. Completed chiminage and is now a Sept member. * Ethan Voice-of-the-Unspoken, Ragabash Get Fostern, visitor. * Ayita "Cricket" Long-Suffering, Galliard Uktena, completed chiminage and is now a Sept member. Elders: * Justin Truth-Stalker took over eldership of the Silver Fangs during Clemency Fire-Burns-Forever's unexpected absence. Blackriver took over eldership from Justin. Deaths: * Clemency Fire-Burns-Forever died during a mission led by the Guardians. She was accorded the Hero's Pyre, well-attended except by the Guardians. Vera Culls-The-Herd led the Rite. Attendees: Reggie Rags-Torn-to-Rags, Stacey Walks-the-Middle-Road, Dillen Bloods-Bane, Helen Cycle-Breaker, Touch Deer Cries-No-More, Blackriver, Kathryn-Laura Escapes-From-Money, Laura Child-Holder, Ethan Voice of the Unspoken, Ruth Trips-Over-Paws, Kristen Fears-Pain. Packs: * A new pack has formed: Wildfire under Wyvern. Its territory is south of the bawn and it's dedicated to protecting the forest. Blackriver of the Silver Fangs is alpha, Cole Howls-for-Glory of the Fianna beta, and the other members are Dillen Bloods-Bane of the Get, Helen Cycle-Breaker and Leslie Treeclimber of the Furies. So far the pack has racked up numerous accomplishments: participating in the tire fire fight, investigating the cause of the dreams that have been tainting people, killing a pair of BSDs on their totem quest, and taking out a tar bane near the interstate. * Vendetta formed with three members: Kills-the-Cries, Ears-to-the-Ground, Powers-Up-The-Darkness, then grew to four with the addition of Song-of-Luna. They follow Raccoon. They survived the Tire Fire which was set as a punishment for two of their members. Departures: * Mathias Promises-Kept has been chased out of the sept for breaking the veil, kin stealing, mistreatment of a cub, failure to complete his chiminage, and all around not being a very good guest. Punishments: * The charachs Kevin and Basil have completed their punishment: being castrated with a silver knife, and fighting in the front lines of the tire fire. Battles: * The Great Hunt took place and was a success. War leader: Reggie Rags-Torn-to-Rags. Leader of the Rite: Horace Untangler. Attendees: Vera Culls-the-Herd, Thyra Shield-Bearer, Kevin Power-Up, Khem Brightside, Veronica Howls-Accord, Dillen Bloods-Bane, Mathias Promises-Kept, Masao Leaves-None-Behind, Kenneth Far-Cry. * The bane from last year's Great Hunt was hunted down and killed with the help of a jeep. War leader and jeep owner: Vera Culls-the-Herd Attendees: Katya Blackriver, Justin Truth-Stalker, Abraxas Bitter-Harvest, Basil Kills-the-Cries, Kathryn-Laura Escapes-From-Money, Emma Stone-Spirit, Kevin Power-Up, Ethan Voice of the Unspoken. * The following defended the caern against zombies: Dillen Bloods-Bane, Morgan Song-of-Luna, Cole Howls-For-Glory, Yi Runs-the-Gauntlet, Jamethon Reflection's Howl. * Reggie Rags-Torn-To-Rags and Olga Fat-Ripper encountered a Fomor which Reggie destroyed. Olga took its remains to the September Moot. * The pack Wildfire took out a tar bane near the interstate. GMed by Grebbsy. * The Guardians led a battle against Black Spiral Dancers off the bawn. Participants: Vera Culls-The-Herd, Jacinta Pierces-Ice, Ciuraq Circle-Keeper, Stacey Walks-Middle, Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground, Ethan Voice-of-the-Unspoken, Helen Cycle-Breaker, Laura Child-Holder, Masao Leaves-None-Behind, Blackriver, Clemency Fire-Burns-Forever (killed). The Guardians were remarkable in scouting out the Spiral threat and gathering a war party to fight it in less then a week, keeping the Caern safe. However, some of their actions were controversial. Other: * Some Garou and kin are complaining of weird dreams. The pack Wildfire is looking into the dreams. * The five Garou (Grey, Reggie, Kenneth, Clemency, Abraxas) that went missing for some months are now back with a wild story during which only one night passed for them while months passed in St. Claire. * The buses in St. Claire have been made over with a new logo that is the BSD glyph. Various Garou are looking into this. The brave storyteller: Grebbsy. * A construction boom around Kent's Crossing is creating many new suburbs by the bawn. Also, many new people have been moving into the houses near the Escrowe farmhouse. Thanks: Many thanks to Blackriver who submitted many entries, Kevin for being keen-eyed and finding missing entries, and Erika for proofreading. And a big thanks to Reggie, for organizing this issue of... Caern Convos! Category:Caern Convo